SonicZ16's FF Fables: Chocobos' Tale!
by SonicZ16
Summary: A Re-telling of the story of Chocobo Tales. Except, With Shirma and Croma Replaced with other characters, they're ALWAYS with you, and Even MORE Characters!... That are always with you, of course.
1. What's going on here?

Author's Note: (Sigh) ...Yes, another fanfic...! I just felt like I needed another one. Well, how I came up with the idea of this fanfic is pretty self-explanatory; Chocobos + Chocobo Tales -Shirma and Croma=THIS FANFIC! And now, Character Descriptions!... Along with who they're replacing!

Feather: (Replacing Chocobo) Wears a Dragoon helmet with a Knight's Armor. VERY obsessed with pop-up-duels.

Kuro: (Replacing Croma) A Black Mage Chocobo. (Looks like the one From Chocobo's dungeon!) Has Black Mage's Personality from my other Fanfic: FF3: Quest of the Light Warriors.

Sage: (Replacing Shirma) A White Chocobo with a White Mage robe. (With the Kitty ears, mind you!) The smart one. Obsessed with Side quests.

Phew... And now...

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Chocobo Tales. I only own Kuro. luigi400000 owns Feather. And PrincessAmi13 owns Sage. No stealing, K?

Today seemed like a good day. Feather was enjoying his nap on the warm grass, Sage was searching the house for a book to read to the other Chocobos, and Kuro... Was... Wherever he was.

Joe: Sage! What's taking so long?

Sweenie: Settle down, He's going as fast as he can!

Chubby: Is it gonna be lunch after this? I haven't ate anything in Ten whole minuets!

Sage: Found one!

Joe: 'Bout time!

Feather: Heeeh...? What's going on?

Sage: Oh! Feather. You're just in time! I found a book to read everyone today!

Kuro: WAIT! Not yet!

Sage and Feather: Kuro?

Kuro: (Panting) Umm... MY BOOK IS BETTER!

Everyone else: ?

WHAM!

Kuro smacked a huge book on the ground and tried to open it.

Kuro: Ergh... It wont open!

Feather: Maybe we have to DUEL IT to get it to open! (Starts doing battle stances while holding his pop-up-duel cards.)

Kuro: What's this? (Flips over book)

Feather: It looks like a slider puzzle.

Kuro: I can do this!... (Tries to solve it for about a half hour)

Kuro: This is Hard!

Sage: Done!

Everyone else: Wow!

Feather: When did you get so good at puzzles?

Sage: I don't know. Runs in the family?

Kuro: ...Well it opened, so Let's read it!

Sage: Wait... Did that book just move?

Kuro: Probably not. Mostly because Feather won't stop shoving his cards onto the book.

Feather: (Hides his cards behind his back) Sorry!

Kuro: (Scanning the book quickly) Let's see... Prophecy... Feather...Destiny...

Feather: ME? Destiny? Prophecy? What is this?

Sage: Wow, what are you doing in such an old book?

Kuro: Wait... How did you know this book was old?

Sage: Because you just told me.

Kuro: Wha...? Hey! You tricked me!

Feather: What does this word mean? (Taps where the word was on the book)

The book released a giant purple vortex and started to suck everything and everyone inside it!... But it left Feather, Sage and Kuro...

Book: I am Bebuzzu!

Sage: That book i-

Bebuzzu: SILENCE! Anyway... I will eat your souls!... Later. I need to take care of things first. (Hops away)

Kuro: Hey! I paid a lot of money for that! Now it just talks and runs. (Sits down) I want a refund!

Sage: Where'd Feather go?

In the distance... They see Feather trying to grab a Pop-up-card tied to a balloon.

Sage and Kuro: Figures...

They walk over to Feather.

Kuro: Here, use this! (Gives Feather a spear)

Sage: Where'd you get that? You didn't have it a second ago!

Kuro and Sage have a death stare contest.

POP!

Feather: Aww... another Goblin card...

Kuro: (Turns away) Well did you expect to get Bahamut or something?

Feather: (Shows Kuro his Bahamut card) No, silly! I have him already!

Kuro does a Face-palm.

Sage: Hey! There's the book I was gonna read! (Looks behind him) How'd it get way over here?

Feather: and Ifrit, and Shiva, and Lamia, and Titan, and Odin, and Gilgamesh, and...

Kuro: (Pretends to take a nap)

Feather: And Cactuar, and Cat Sith, and Bomb, and Phoenix, and Bismark, and Mist Dragon, and...

Kuro: AAARGH! (Casts sleep)

Feather falls backwards and his cards fly everywhere.

Kuro: YES! HAHA! (Takes his cards, puts them in a paper bag, and attempts to cast Fire 3)

Sage: Don't! That's mean!

Kuro: Fine... I'm not waking him up though.

Sage: (Makes a face at Kuro and turns to the book) Well what about this book?

Kuro: What ABOUT the book?

Sage: Well, it has a magic circle under it.

Yes, I know, Short chapter. It'll be longer next time, I promise!


	2. The Story Starts

Author's note: Another Chocobo is introduced this chapter. You'll know him when you see him. This Chocobo is Green, Has Lenna/Reina's Summoner clothes and Has a Red mage hat. This Chocobo is owned by luigi400000. No Stealing, K?

Kuro: What ABOUT the book?

Sage: Well, It was a magic circle under it.

Kuro: Yes, and…

Sage: You don't get it, do you?

Kuro: Ye- No…

Sage: Exactly. (Opens the book and begins to read it again)

Kuro: Um… Yoo-hoo! Who you reading to? Yourself?

Sage: (Sarcasm) Yeah! how'd you guess?

Kuro: You didn't have to say it like THAT you know…

Sage: I know, I just like doing that to people.

Feather: …Woooaahhh… That was a weird Dream. It had Ifrit, and Shiva, and Bahamut, and…

Kuro: NO! NOT THIS AGAIN! (Casts Silence)

Feather: Ha! That only works for Spells!

Kuro: Grr… (Shakes fist) Sage! Read louder!

Sage: (Continues reading silently)

Kuro: Oh, Come on!

After quite some time…

Sage: So that's how the book goes…

Feather: …And Titan! Cool, huh?

Kuro: (Shaking on the Floor) Urge… To Meteor village… Rising…

?: Well, That wouldn't be very nice, now would it? (Walks into sunlight)

Feather: Sorry, Do I know you?  
Kin: I believe not. My name is Kin. So what'cha all doing? (Looks around, then does an awkward smile) Ha… Haha…

Sage: So, what can you do?

Kin: Can't you tell by what I'm wearing?

Kuro: Actually… No. I mean, look at him. (Points to Feather) Is he a Dragoon or a Knight?

Kin: Tough Question… Well, In that case, I'm a Summoner. I just love wearing these hats.

Kuro: So I guess we'll never know…

Feather: Hehe!

Book: Hehe… Perfect Time to strike! (Leaps In front of them) FEAR ME! For I am…

Kuro: A Talking Book?

Book: NO!… Yes… But not what I was looking for! I am… Uh… I FORGOT!

Sage: Can you really forget your own name that easy?

Book: Well it's like, 15 letters or something, hold on I'll try to remember…

Kuro: …

Sage: …

Kin: …

Feather: (Shuffling Card Deck)

About 4 Minuets later…

Bebuzzu: I remember now! I AM BEBUZZU! I will eat your souls! For real this time! (Releases The same Giant Purple vortex from before)

Some spinning, Turning, Warping, and Purple-ness Later…

Kuro: Where are we, and Why does this place look like a Final Fantasy 1 Rip off?

Kin: Because It is.

Feather: Any idea what they're talking about?

Sage: No idea.

Kuro: See? The 4 heroes are supposed to stand there! And instead it's some plain Chocobo!

Kin: I knew that! I made it to the Marsh cave you know!

Kuro: Well I'M on my 3rd playthrough already!

Kin: Oh YEAH!

Kuro: YEAH!

Voice: Once Upon a Time…

Everyone: (Looks in different directions) Huh?

Voice: There were cactus like monsters called, "Cactuars".

Kin: Keep going, now!

Voice: and Turtle like Monsters called, "Adamantoises".

Kuro: We know, Keep going…

Voice: One day, a herd of Adamantoises came to a clean spring for a drink.

Kuro: Yawn.

Sage: Quiet! We're trying to listen!

Voice: A Cactuar came by, who was quite thirsty as well.

Kuro: Seriously.

Everyone else: Ssh!

Voice: He lined up behind the Adamantoises, and waited and waited, and soon grew impatient.

Kuro: Like We're waiting, and waiting. And Becoming Impatient.

Voice: "Speed up the guzzling girls and boyses! There's no need to wait for Adamantoises!" Said the Cactuar.

Kuro: Ooh! Somethings gonna haa-ppen…

Voice: Something Happened.

Kuro: Really?

Voice: NO! Now pay attention. (Clears throat) One of the Adamantoises replied, "We're just taking our time friend. The water tastes much sweeter when you drink at a moderate pace.

Kuro: That's it! I'm leaving!

Kin: You see an exit?

Kuro: I HAVE Exit!… Do I?

Sage: Well you can try it. (Gives Kuro Exit)

Kuro: Buh-Bye now…!

Awkward silence…

Sage: Exactly. (Takes it Back)

Kuro: (Sits down and angry Frowns)

Voice: The Cactuar did not like the sound of this. Not one tiny Bit. "At a Pace? What a Disgrace! Speed is the key, cant you see?" The Cactuar said.

Kuro: I'm liking the sound of this. Keep going.

Voice: "Slow and Steady wins the race." And Adamantoise replied.

Kuro: Aaaaand you lost me.

Voice: "Slow and Steady? What a laugh! My blinding speed will tear up the path!"

Kuro: I'm actually stating to like that Cactuar guy.

Voice: "So up that mountain, to the summit! We'll race untill I've clearly won it!"  
Kuro: Definitely.

Voice: "To better the mood, the loser shall give to the winner… Their favorite food!"

Kuro: Ooh! Finally, something exciting!

Voice: "We accept your little proposal, friend." And so the race began between the Speedy little Cactuar and the Slow and Steady Adamtoises Began…

Kuro: Oh, I gotta see this!

Voice: You wanna see it? Oh, I'll let you see it alright…

Sage: Did you say something?

Voice: Uhh… Nogoodluck! (Warps them inside the story)

Kuro: Hey! Why do we have to be on the Adamtoises' Side?

Kin: Just go with it.

Voice: GO!

POW!

Feather: Run little guy, Run!

Awkward silence… While moving at a speed of less than 5 Miles per hour…

Kuro: We're so losing.

Kin: No kidding.

Feather: Falling Rocks!

Kuro: Y-you can defend yourselves against those, right?

Kuro's Adamantoise: Yep!… Good luck with that on your end.

Kuro: Hey! That's unfair! Why didn't mister mysterious voice guy give us a shield or something? Anyone? (Looks around)

Everyone but him has the, "Shell" Spell in effect.

Kuro: Oooooooooooohhhhhhh… Meanies… WAIT! Why didn't I do this an hour ago? SLEEP!

The Cactuar fell asleep, Just like that.

Kuro: And now… HASTE SPAMMING GO! (Continuously uses Haste on his Adamtoise.) Hear that, White Magic? BLACK MAGIC WINS THIS TIME!

Voice: And so, the Race Began! The Contestants sped away from the Starting line.

Kuro: NO WE DIDN'T!

Voice: the Cactuar had put a lot of distance between him and the Adamantoises. Unfortunately for him, some Cheater Put him to sleep in the middle of the race.

Feather: You changed the Epilouge! How could you?

Voice: At the same time one little Hasted Adamantoise sped up the hill. And finished faster than the Cactuar would've even if he were awake.

Kuro: I like this ending!

Voice: When the Cactuar Came-to, he was in quite a shock! One little Bird was shouting that Black Magic wins, as also the race.

Kuro: Hehe… Yep!

Voice: "Hey! I want a rematch! This isn't right!"

Kuro: Well, Speed is the key. He said it himself.

Voice: Spe- HEY! Don't steal my lines!

Kuro: Sorry, the story sounds much better when I tell it.

Voice: …With that, the Cactuar blew his top, and started showering the Shelled Adamtoises with Spikes.

Kuro: In which the spikes did nothing.

Voice: The End.

Kuro: YES! YEES!

Feather: Aww… I liked it here…

Kin: As did I little one… As did I… (Pats him on the back)

Sage: Well, nothing lasts forever right?

Feather and Kin: Yeah…

They were warped to where they were previously. Where they found the book, safe and sound…


End file.
